


Of Bonfires and Confessions

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: There's a bonfire and a confession. (Just like the title implies)





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow this gave me feels as i was writing it and i know it's not that great and you're probably gonna have to fill in some holes with your own imagination but i am kinda happy with how this turned out and i know it's short (I thought i could only write 400 words but nope this is less lol) also this is for moansmisha on tumblr

It’s a Saturday night when all the Winchester’s and their friends and family could all get together just to have fun and not to talk about business. It took the eldest son all day to set up the bonfire just how he wanted it, while the youngest only took about an hour to set up the seating around what would soon be the flames that will keep everyone warm. Beer has been set out, alongside the necessities for smores and roasted hot dogs. The brothers feel ready for their friends to arrive after a few blankets have been gathered and placed in a location easy for everyone to get one from should they get cold.

* * *

 

No one noticed how fidgety Dean was when the Angel of Thursday didn’t show up on time because that is not in his character. It’s an hour and half after the scheduled gathering time that Castiel finally decides to show up to the party. Everything is lost when Cas sits next to the formerly mentioned Winchester. (Everyone at the party knew better than to take the seat on the log next to Dean, it’s always reserved for his best friend.) The night has gotten colder by the time the Cas gets to the bonfire, so the eldest Winchester wraps the blanket around both of them when he notices his friend is slightly shivering. (This is also an excuse to be closer, if possible, to each other.) Dean also offers a beer; the former solider of God accepts.

* * *

 

As the night goes on, more beers have been downed and someone handed Dean a guitar. He sings a few classic rock tunes and a few modern. His favorite was when he sang that Elvis song that everybody knows. And my God, the look on his angel’s face was something he would never be able to forget. He knew it a was a big step to indirectly confess some feelings through song but that look the former angel gave him, he knew everything would be okay.

* * *

 

By the end of the party, both are a little tipsy and can’t tell left from right, but when one man’s lips crash sloppily against the other’s the world stops spinning and everything is as it should be.


End file.
